Question: Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac12\right)^5 = $
Explanation: $\left(-\dfrac12\right)^5$ $ = -\dfrac12\cdot\left(-\dfrac12\right)\cdot\left(-\dfrac12\right)\cdot\left(-\dfrac12\right)\cdot\left(-\dfrac12\right)$ $=-\dfrac{1}{32} $